


Bullseye Clint x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daughter Reader, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, daughter father bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye Clint x Reader |Jodi|

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/clint_reader/set?id=172345477

You dad was finally home, after four weeks, Clint had come home after disappearing off of the face of the earth, and that meant one thing, you could continue your Bow and Arrow practice.

You were just like Clint, You had (H/C) hair and Clint’s light blue’s eyes, you also inherited his ‘Hawk-like’ eyes, you were amazing at using a bow and arrow, better than your younger sibling, Lila and Cooper.

You were up in your and Lila’s bedroom, You sat on your bed and tied up your Vans, and slipped on your hooded flannel jacket.

“You going with daddy again today?” Lila asked from her bed, she was a bit of a Daddy’s girl, always attached to him.

“Yup, I need to keep practicing.” You said, placing your phone in your jean’s back pocket and moving towards the door.

“You always practice with daddy though..” Lila mumbled as you walked out of the door, you walked downstairs, being greeted by your mother.

“Morning (Y/N)” Laura, your mother greeted from the kitchen,”I heard you going with dad today to practice?” Your mother asked, looking into your light blue eyes.

“Mhm yep.” You replied walking outside, towards where you dad was waiting for you.

____________________

Turns out you dad had to take care of Cooper for a while, you stood there holding the bow, placing the arrow in a pulling it back. You were aiming for the middle, thats the only thing you couldn’t hit. You let go of the string and let the arrow go, It hit the edge of the red, You tried over and over again until you dad came back.

“How’s it going kiddo?” Clint said walking over, where you had the last of your arrows ready to launch.

“Gimme a sec dad..” You mumbled, too focused into hitting the yellow middle of the target, launching the arrow, it went into the target, Middle of the yellow.  
Clint’s eyes widened as your mouth went agape, After three years attempting to hit the bullseye, you finally did it.

“Ha ha! Yes!” You cheered, throwing your arms up into the air, Clint walked up behind you, patting you on the back.

“You did it, Nice job (Y/N)” Clint said, moving his hand up to ruffle your (H/C) locks, “Seems like you have a chance to get a job at SHIELD now” Clint watched your eyes light up, you had always wanted to get a job like your dad, now you had the chance to.


End file.
